Portions of the spine are linked together in part by intervertebral discs, which are discs that lie between vertebrae. Damage to these discs can result from sports injuries, accidents, infections, wear and tear over time and other causes. One type of treatment for this damage, involves removal of the damaged disc between vertebrae and insertion of an implant into the disc space. The insertion of the implant can maintain the natural separation between vertebrae.
Spinal inserter instruments can be used to install implants between vertebrae. These devices are usually operated manually and can include elements such as distractor arms to spread apart the disc space and a shaft with a holder used to grip the implant and move it into position. After the implant is inserted, the instrument can be removed.